1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic storage systems and more particularly to low resistance magnetic tunnel junction devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic recording is a key segment of the information-processing industry. While the basic principles are one hundred years old for early tape devices, and over forty years old for magnetic hard disk drives, an influx of technical innovations continues to extend the storage capacity and performance of magnetic recording products. For hard disk drives, the areal density or density of written data bits on the magnetic medium has increased by a factor of more than two million since the first disk drive was used for data storage. Areal density continues to grow due to improvements in magnet recording heads, media, drive electronics, and mechanics.
A magnetoresistive (MR) sensor changes resistance in the presence of a magnetic field. Recorded data can be read from a recorded magnetic medium, such as a magnetic disk, because the magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium causes a change in the direction of magnetization in the read element, which causes a corresponding change in the sensor resistance.
Recently, magnetic tunnel junction sensor devices have been proposed for a variety of applications, including read heads for magnetic disks as well as magnetoresistive random access memory. A magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) is a type or magnetoresistive device made of at least two magnetic film layers separated by an insulating barrier. The insulating barrier is thin enough to allow electrons to quantum mechanically tunnel through the barrier. Resistance of an MTJ is directly related to the tunneling probability that depends on the relative orientation of the magnetization vectors of the magnetic layers. Because the orientation of the magnetization vector depends on the applied field, the resistance of a MTJ device varies in the presence of a magnetic field.
The MTJ device resistance limits the data access rate of a sensor incorporating an MTJ element. It is desirable to produce an MTJ sensor with low resistance to increase the data access rate for magnetic read heads and MRAM elements.